My Shinigami
by Hinata110
Summary: Naruto was a bad child since he could walk. At 7 he started killing and harming the citizens of Konoha, the councils decided there was only one thing to do. Kill him! It was kind of hard seeing the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn’t ready... Full Summary Inside
1. Bad Boy

Full Summary: **Naruto was a bad child since he could walk. At 7 he started killing and harming the citizens of Konoha, the councils decided there was only one thing to do. Kill him! It was kind of hard seeing the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't ready to die yet, so they had to using the jutsu Yodamine sealed the fox with, but the ****Shinigami ****had other plans to make Naruto one of them. ****One day Hinata decided to play with some hand signs and the she summoned Naruto. Now they are bond to together by faith. Can she change him? Can he love her? Can they beat the darkness ready to take over the world by the help of their friends and family?**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, birds were flying around, but there was one boy who was stirring trouble in the leaf village.

'Nii-san what is that boy doing', a black hair Uchiha asked?

The oldest Uchiha look up to see a blonde slightly gold hair boy putting glue and mud on the bench. The blonde boy know as Uzumaki Naruto container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune saw some couples and decided to hide by a near by tree. The couple sat down in their bright blue kimonos, but then felt something gooey. They quickly got up and curse their self for not seeing with was on the bench.

Naruto giggled.

Itachi frowned.

'Hey kid come here', Itachi said.

Naruto looked around, but then notice the boy was talking to him. He walked to the boy.

'Yes', Naruto said innocently.

'Why did you do that', Itachi said.

'Do what', Naruto said.

'Put glue and mud on the bench'.

'I don't know', Naruto said before running off and laughing.

'Troublesome', Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

Next morning….

'Yay it's my 7th birthday', Naruto said jumping off his bed.

He took a quick shower and the clothes he wore 2 days ago.

It was an orange shirt and black faded pants. He frowned at his appearances.

'I need new clothes', Naruto thought.

He thought for a second.

'Got it', he said.

In Konoha….

Naruto walked through the village until he reached a clothes store. He walked inside and took some clothes before running out.

'Wow that was easy, he didn't even see me', Naruto said opening his apartment door.

He put on the clothes he stole. It was a black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and black pants that had the orange swirl at the cuffs o the pants.

'What'd you know Kitsune I got the right size', Naruto thought.

'**Smart boy, now let me sleep', Kyuubi said.**

'Okay', Naruto said.

4:30 pm…

'I'm bored', Naruto complained.

He walked in and out of Konoha, but then decided to go on the swing.

He started swinging then 3 older boys walked up to him.

'We want to go on the swing', one of them said.

'No I was on it first', Naruto said.

'You must be didn't hear him', a next one said.

'Well you must be didn't hear me', Naruto kept on swinging.

The boys pushed Naruto off and one at a time started swinging.

Naruto started to sobbed because he got a cut. He growled in the inside.

He got up and pushed the boy was on it. The boy fell off forward and hit his head on a rock. He started bleeding and wouldn't get up.

'What did you do', one of them screamed at Naruto.

Naruto blinked twice before noticing what he just did. He just shrugged it off and went back on the swing.

The 2 boys were scared so they ran away. The boy was left there to bleed to death.

Later that day…

Naruto pushed 2 girls on the ground and stole their candies. One of the girls was immediately sent to the hospital for internal bleeding.

Naruto burned a boy and a kitten alive just because he didn't want to play with him.

Naruto killed a woman for calling him a demon.

He harmed a single parent with 7 children by pushing the cart in to her.

'We have to something about him', one of the council complained.

'He's gotten way out of hands', a next one said.

'Sadamine what do you think', one of them asked?

'He's just a kid he doesn't know any better'.

'He killed and harms some of the citizen. You can't take up for him anytime he did something wrong. He's a killer who roams these streets. He's killing your people you sworn to protect', one of them snapped.

'I know', Sadamine thought.

There were more complaints about Naruto in the pass couple of days. More bodies started appearing.

They had Naruto arrested, but only killed people in jail. They decided there was only one thing to do. Kill him!

The door of Naruto was kicked down.

'What are you doing in my apartment', Naruto said.

The anbu wasted know time but quickly grabbed the boy.

'It's time for your death', one of the council said.

'No what are you doing', Naruto said struggling to get free.

The council got the sword and was proceeding to kill Naruto. The sword came down, but was stopped by a shield protecting Naruto. The council and anbu tried many times but could not get pass the force.

'What are we to do Sadamine', the anbu asked?

'Use the sealing jutsu', Sadamine said with a grim face.

'What! I thought you said you loved me like a son. You said you was going to protect me', Naruto screamed.

Of course he knew this jutsu, he read about it.

'But who will sacrifice their life', the councils said at the same time.

'I will', an anbu said.

'Then it shall be done', Sadamine said.

Naruto started whimpering when the seal was done. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He could hear the people he murdered screaming, yelling for him to stopped.

He closes his eyes and opened it to see if it was a dream, but it wasn't. He saw the Shinigami, which was use to seal his Kyuubi no Kitsune in. That's right his. He was very obsessive of Kitsune like a younger brother even though Kitsune was older way older then him.

His soul was coming out while he was crying stilling hearing the voices. Then the Shinigami stopped and smiled an evil smile.

'**I have a better idea I'll make you one of us', the Shinigami said.**

His voice was much deeper the Kitsune own.

Naruto gulped before he was gone.

'**Oh and as for you anbu I'll spare your life'.**

Then the Shinigami was gone.

'What just happened', one of the council asked?

'I think he made him one of them', Sadamine said.

Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	2. A deal

'Okay class settle down', Iruka said calmly as he possibly can.

The class was still talking.

'Class settle down', Iruka said.

They were still talking.

'You filthy maggots shut up', Iruka yelled.

The class quickly settled down.

'Okay today I will call out the teams', Iruka said.

The day went by rather quickly.

'Okay Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai'.

In the inside sakura was screaming and yelling.

'Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino'.

'Team 9…………… and it went on.

Hyuga Estate

'Father I made the team', Hinata said.

'Very good Hinata', Hiashi said.

After a couple of seconds went by.

'Is there anything else Hinata', Hiashi asked?

'No father', Hinata said leaving.

'Go train', Hiashi said to her as she was leaving.

It was always like that, she was always nervous around her father but never around nobody else. She what always speak her mind, but when she's around her father she gets nervous.

'I need to be a lot tougher in front of him', she thought.

She walked to the training ground.

'Do I have to train', she asked herself.

After a while she decided to sit down.

She started mediating.

'This is stupid', she complained.

She lye down.

'Hmmm I could probably make some new jutsu like last time', she said.

She started moving her hands to make a new jutsu, but nothing happened. She did again.

She sighed. 'I did this so many times and made new Justus', she said aloud.

She tried one more time and till a burst of smoke appeared. She watched the smoke quickly disappeared. It revealed a boy with tan skin, blonde hair with a tint of gold, with three whisker marks.

'And who are you', Hinata said.

The person coughed. 'You summon me'.

'No I was just playing with some hand signs', Hinata said.

The boy growled.

'So what's your name', Hinata asked?

'Naruto', the blonde boy said.

'Your name after a ramen topping, but nice name', Hinata giggled.

Naruto growled again.

'My name is Hyuga Hinata', she smiled.

'Whatever', he said but was interrupted.

'So what are you', Hinata asked?

'A Shinigami', Naruto said.

'No way I always thought Shinigami were ugly and gross', Hinata said.

'Well not me', Naruto said sitting down.

To him the conversation was getting good and annoying and because he was bored staying in the dark place.

'You look young, how old are you', Hinata asked?

'12', Naruto said.

'Wow I'm twelve too! How did you become a Shinigami?'

'I did some stuff in the past I shouldn't have done', Naruto said.

'Oh I'm sorry', Hinata said sorry she asked him that question.

'Well I have to go', Naruto said standing up.

'Wait when can I see you again', Hinata asked?

'I don't know', Naruto shrugged.

'Hey don't they like have personal Shinigami you can call up anytime', Hinata asked?

'Yeah, but no', Naruto said.

'Why not', Hinata frowned.

'Because I don't want you', Naruto stick out his tongue.

'Please', Hinata begged.

'No and why'.

'Because I'll have somebody to talked too', Hinata said.

'No…….. Naruto said but was interrupted by a black blanket of cloud surrounded them.

'**Naruto why are you here in the human world', a deep voice asked?**

Naruto gulped. 'I um…. She summoned me', Naruto said pointing at Hinata.

'And why did you summon him', Shinigami said.

Hinata hesitate to answer for a while. 'I know Shinigami were ugly, but you took the icing off the cake', Hinata said.

Naruto burst out laughing, the the Shinigami gave him a glare that cause Naruto to close his mouth.

'**What a child! To stand up to me like that', the Shinigami thought.**

'Excuse me Shinigami I have found Naruto very interesting to be around with and I was wondering if he could stay here', Hinata said.

Naruto just look at her as she was stupid.

'No…. Naruto said but was interrupt by the death God.

'Of course just sign this seal and you can summon him in battles', he said giving the girl the seal.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

'What's the catch', Hinata said.

'No catch', he said.

'So I can call him in battles', Hinata signing the seal with her blood.

'Anytime', he said grabbing the seal before disappearing.

Naruto look at her before disappearing.

'I can't wait for battles now, Hinata thought running home to tell her father even though she was nervous.

**Well Hinata discover Naruto, but what happens when she tells her dad who tells Sadamine.**


	3. AN

Hello readers, I am sorry for not updating anymore stories, it's because of my computer. It got rid of microsoft words and then I can't save any of the stories I write,and then my computer acts crazy. So good bye! That is until I get a lab top... that is; if i ven get a labtop. I am so sorry.

Hinata 110 


	4. Do you think

**Hi readers, I'm back… my dad fix the computer and we did get a lab top. So yay me!!!!!**

**So here's the story...**

Hinata ran home to tell here dad the good new.

"Dad", she practically screamed opening the sliding door.

"What is it Hinata", Hiashi said holding his Hanabi his seven year old daughter hand.

"I can summon a shinigami", Hinata said smiling.

She was so excited; she didn't feel nervous in front of her dad.

'Hinata what have I told you about lies", Hiashi said.

Hinata smile drop down. "I'm not lying I'm telling you the truth. His name is Naruto at first I thought shinigamis were suppose to be ugly, but he's really cute. He has nice kind of gold but yellow hair, the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks", Hinata said going on and on.

Hiashi paused. He was trying to remember were he heard the name from… then it hit him.

"Go get some dinner Hinata, and make sure you and Hanabi take a bath and then go to sleep", Hiashi said walking out the house.

"What's wrong with dad", Hanabi asked.

"I don't know", Hinata said shrugging.

Hiashi walked causally through the streets of Konoha, the sun was going down and people were closing up their stores to head home. Hiashi walked up the tower of the Hokage hoping he didn't leave yet. He knocked once on the door, and then someone opened it.

"Can I help you sir", a man with an Anbu mask on ask.

"It is I Hyuga Hiashi and I have come to the Hokage", Hiashi said with a stern face.

Then Anbu opened the door letting Hiashi pass through.

Hiashi knock once on the Hokage door.

"Please come in", an old man voice answered through the door.

Hiashi opened the door.

"Konohamaru go home I'll catch up with you", Sadamine said smiling.

"Okay bye old man", Konohamaru said running out the door.

'He reminds me of Naruto when he was much younger, so mischievous', Sadamine thought.

Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Ah yes Hiashi what can I do you for", Sadamine asked smiling.

"It's something about my eldest daughter Hinata", Hiashi said.

"Oh well, come sit down", Sadamine pointed to the seat.

"Now tell me what it is", Sadamine asked.

"My daughter Hinata summoned a shinigami… Naruto", Hiashi said.

Sadamine coughed a little.

"She did what! Is she dead? Who was watching this? Was it today?" Sadamine ask all types of question.

"Today and no she isn't dead. I'm still surprise of that", Hiashi said.

"Well maybe she's lying", Sadamine said.

"You think so", Hiashi ask.

"Yeah maybe she might want some attention", Sadamine said.

"But how did you think she knew his name", Hiashi ask.

"Maybe she met him at the playground or something", Sadamine said unsure.

"Maybe", Hiashi said sighing.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Hiashi", Sadamine said.

"Yes", Hiashi said taking a glance at the Hokage.

"Keep an eye on her. They maybe want something for her. It's happens every one hundred and fifty years", Sadamine said whistling.

"I know sir, you don't think that's she the portal", Hiashi said.

"Don't know, but like I said she might be lying", Sadamine said.

"Yeah I hope so", Hiashi said closing the door behind him.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! **


End file.
